


The Nerds

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kink Meme, Mathematics, Nerdiness, Physics, Psychic Abilities, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two scientific geniuses get together, the sex is bound to get nerdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with footnotes? Yes. Self indulgent? Definitely. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame anyone for not reading this!
> 
> Written for the [kink meme prompt](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2692270#t2692270)\--
>
>> Eleven and River having an intellectual discussion during foreplay and sex.

River sighed, her body relaxing and easing out the day’s stresses. The running had stopped and they were safe now, but for some reason her mind hadn’t received the message and was still sprinting and sparking with strategies and escape routes. 

The Doctor kissed the skin below her ear.

_What’s this?_ His projected thought, caught in her mind.

_What’s what?_

His hand between her thighs. She concentrated and noticed that he was repeating a pattern. His finger began by at first seemingly not moving, and then gyrating in a circle—no, not a circle, a spiral. Gliding in ever increasing coils it passed over her clit and she whimpered. He continued until it could grow no further and then started again at the beginning.

She answered, _A Spiral._

_Be more specific._

She concentrated and his fingertip slid across her clit again, in exactly the same way as it had before, at precisely the same angle. She moaned. _A clue, please._ The image of a rabbit bounced through her head and away as he restarted the whorl. She tingled in anticipation of his finger and its slow predictable approach. When it passed, her hips bucked and she knew. _Fibonacci Spiral._

_Very good._ He smiled into her skin as he kissed her neck. He unwound the spiral and began to make a three-armed circular shape. She thought for a moment. _That temporal dampener you were working on half the day yesterday. At least give me a bit of a challenge._

He bit her earlobe for her impudence and changed the pattern again.

Long straight parallel lines and all sorts of angles: obtuse, acute, right. She tried to build it in her mind as he repeated it, but its efficacy was distracting.

She trembled and moaned as he smiled at her throat, the sound of his warm steady breath shrinking the bubble of her consciousness until all that was left of her world were his mouth and his hand. He chuckled somewhere at the periphery of her awareness and she forced herself to concentrate again and to follow the lines he was tracing into her. _Moon lander?_

_Not even close—your guess I mean, not you. Think smaller._

She shut her eyes and thought of the shape, then noticed the precise structure and… “Doctor! You can’t do _this_ with a _virus_!”

_Name it and I’ll stop._ He continued to repeat the pattern as he licked along the line of her throat. The wrongness somehow made her lose herself a little further and she groaned aloud, “Bacteriophage!”

He laughed lightly into her ear, then moved up onto one arm and looked down at his hand, changing the pattern to something less divisive, and unfortunately less stimulating. Two parallel lines, one on either side and nothing in the centre. She shifted her hips in an attempt to get him to move on to something else. _Not until you guess._

She sighed. _Parallel lines._

_Nope. I’ll give you a clue._

He turned his head to look at her, adding a third finger at the centre as he stroked long lines, and grinned excitedly. She blinked at him. He looked back and watched his hand, withdrawing the middle finger.

She hadn’t the foggiest.

He added the finger again as he looked pointedly away from his hand, and then very deliberately removed it as he observed once more.

She rolled her eyes. _Quantum double-slit experiment. You really are the biggest nerd alive._

_Says the woman who guessed it correctly._

He looked back at her face, adding the third finger and dragging all three up and down between her folds, applying a rolling wave of pressure to her clit. Warmth tingled through her belly and spread out over her, making her back arch and her heels dig into the mattress.

Had he left it a moment longer, she might not have noticed the sly change in pattern.

_No!_

He laughed, tracing out the shape of the bacteriophage again onto her slick skin. It was too late; she couldn’t protest any more. Her body rocked and her abdominal muscles contracted, raising her off the bed as the rush of her orgasm washed away the image of the virus. She fell back again with a light bounce.

She looked up at him grinning down at her, very pleased with himself, and then punched him hard on his supporting arm.

“Ow!” He fell down next to her and kissed a rough apology to her cheek.

She harrumphed. One of his fingers was now trailing a lazy curve. “What’s that now? A flesh eating bacterium or a some sort of deadly fungus?” He shook his head and pressed his forehead lightly to hers. _Möbius strip._

“You romantic idiot,” she said, her voice a smile, and then kissed him tenderly.

He hopped up off the bed. “Think you can sleep now, Doctor Song?” he said, rolling down his shirtsleeves.

She nodded happily and pulled the covers up over herself, settling down onto her stomach and nestling into the bedclothes.

“I’ll wake you up with a cup of tea in a couple of hours.”

“Got any biscuits?”

“Cupboard-loads,” he said as he edged out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fibonacci Spiral](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fibonacci_number)
> 
> : Fibonacci presented the hypothesis by means of a fictional rabbit population.
> 
> [Bacteriophage](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bacteriophage): A virus that infects bacteria.
> 
> [Quantum Double Slit Experiment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfPeprQ7oGc): I actually can’t summarise it, but it will blow your mind.
> 
> [Möbius strip](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%B6bius_strip): A shape that has no beginning or end; you always end up back where you started.


End file.
